Casual Hate Fling
by Ififall
Summary: Nolan/Marco Fan-Fiction. Before The Hamptons, Before Tyler, Before the Wealth, Before Nol-Corp, Before David Clarke, Before Em's. Marco came first.


A/N: Exploring the history of Nolan and Marco. Strong Language. Adult scenes. NSA means No Strings Attached.

* * *

Cheaply Dyed Blonde. Over Six foot. Slim. Brainy. Two Jobs. Dedicated To Education. Funny. Maybe Sexy, With Effort.

* * *

Try as he might, Nolan Ross couldn't get an NSA twenty-minute fuck to save his life. Until Marco Romero. Nolan had been doing the rounds going to his meetings with Supervisors, Managers and CEO's to promote his business ideas to introduce the world to a new technology. Within Ten minutes security had escorted him out of their buildings like he was trash. He hadn't caused a stir or raised hell. They were probably terrified he'd steal a stapler on the way out. Back then Nolan didn't have the greatest dress sense. He knew that the upper classes looked at him and either felt pity disgust or both. In the evening he went to the bar to drown his sorrows.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. Nolan tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Something strong" Nolan said putting his brief case down on the polished oak counter. "Can I see your I.D?" The male voice asked. Nolan looked up. What he saw was the best sight he'd seen all day. Dark curly hair, tanned skin and searching trusting eyes. "I.D?" Are you serious?" Nolan asked. "You know, most people would be flattered" The guy said. "I'm not...most people" Nolan said. The guy passed him a glass of scotch and Nolan gulped it with disdain. "Bad Day in business?" They guy asked. Poor guy, he actually thought Nolan had business skills or worrying business matters. Would the sympathy help Nolan get this guy into bed?

* * *

"It was a bad day...until you" Nolan said. "He's paying for that Marco, you are not giving my drink away" The manager barked. A few shy glances later and Nolan booked a hotel room and gave Marco one of his many many business cards. To Nolan's surprise Marco took him up on his offer. They didn't fuck, they barely touched. Marco didn't want to drink any alcohol. He said it reminded him too much of work. "There's a big unmessed up bed that may want your attention" Nolan said patting the bed. "You don't wanna go there, you've got a story to tell" Marco said.

"You a hotel guy?" Marco asked. "No...I've got my own apartment" Nolan told him. "It's being renovated" He said trying to cover his ass. "Really?" Marco said going to the wardrobe and finding it empty. "It's a one room renovation" Nolan said. "I'm not an asshole" Marco said. "My apartment's shit" Nolan nodded. "Excuse me for sounding dangerously cheap and tacky, but...I'd like to see your shitty apartment sometime" Nolan said. "Sure" Marco said. "Whenever"

Over the course of "Whenever" Nolan thought it was cool to have a guy that seemed to be a real friend in his corner. Marco had come from humble beginnings himself. His parent's were working class. Cleaning and working in factories to get their kids through school. Marco took Nolan to his apartment first so that he didn't feel so bad. "See?" Marco asked. "Go on tell me I'm a loser" Marco asked. Nolan walked over to Marco and pulled him by the jacket. "Don't see it as losing" Nolan said running his hand down Marcos thigh. "You can always win with me" Nolan told him.

* * *

Nolan would have never admitted it to Marco or anyone, but he was a little nervous the first time he'd fucked Marco. It was all very cliche for Marco's benefit. Soft lighting, music, candles take out chinese food that Nolan lied about and said he'd made from scratch himself. With all his meetings and calls and plans he had he hadn't had time to go on the prowl for a touchy feely spank from women _or_ men. Nolan was so sure a company would fall for his charms and his determination. But his only bedfellow that was willing to give him a chance right now was Marco.

Neither of them were using the B word-Boyfriend. Nolan could remember the last time he had one, but he couldn't remember ever wanting one or needing a boyfriend. Boy-Toys to Nolan were just secret accessories. But he didn't want to put Marco back in the Toy-box just yet. One night in bed Nolan had gone to the bathroom and come back to see Marco looking at his spreadsheets. "What ya doing hot stuff?" Nolan asked, brushing his teeth. "Have you timed the percentages with the number of product sales yet?" Marco asked. Nolan raised his hand. Went to the bathroom spat the toothpaste in the sink and washed his mouth. Then he came back out walked over to Marco and stroked his back. " Wait a confused second. Kitten, you're telling me you know about this stuff?" Nolan asked.

* * *

"You'd be surprised" Marco said. Nolan was. Nolan didn't mind getting Marco's special assistant in all areas. Truth be told Nolan needed all the help he could get. When Marco had spare time off of work, he'd help Nolan with new ideas, the mathematics will his potential company bills and give him advice on his presentations. While working late one night Nolan got a call from Marco how was also working late at the bar. "There's a dude here that fits the bill" Marco said. "Marco...please tell me you're not talking about threesomes" Nolan said. "It's a little early for that"

"Always the joker Nol" Marco said looking at the business man at the bar. "He works for a huge company Gray-something or other. He wants to help new talent, invest in a project that really "Gives back" Marco said.

"Give back? Who is this Guy? Gandhi?" Nolan asked.

"No silly, it's Mr Clarke. Mr David Clarke" Marco said. That mysterious night changed their lives forever.

* * *

"Fuck...Fuck I can't believe it" Nolan said as Marco closed up the bar and they started walking home. "You've got such a potty mouth" Marco said tugging at Nolan's sleeve and kissing him on the cheek. "I know...swearing's bad. Wanna punish me Marco?" Nolan asked. The punishment was a thankless fuck on Marco's floor. The new position that Nolan found himself in made Nolan's dick harder. He could feel Marco relax as he came inside his lucky charm. He stroked Marco's dick until Marco pushed his hand away.

"Champagne...we need fucking Champagne!" Nolan said when he got showered and dressed. "I've got some...took it from the bar" Marco said handing him the bottle. "Naughty" Nolan said looking for Marco's bottle opener. He got the bottle opener along with some glasses.

"You can lick this off me later" Nolan said grabbing the champagne bottle and twisting the cork.

"Did you think you'd be giving me a golden shower already?" Marco asked.

"Ahh...clever" Nolan said pouring the champagne into glasses.

"It's cool for once to have someone that totally super-duperly, not a word I know. It's great to have someone that believes in me. A willing partner in my legitimate crimes" Nolan said.

Cheers to the one man that has chosen to support me. It means so much to me that this can actually fucking happen. I've gotta toast the man that's made this all possible...Nolan said raising his glass. Marco was waiting for Nolan's thank you for everything he'd done. All the help he'd given Nolan.

"To Mr David Clarke" Nolan said raising his glass. Marco clinked glasses with him and kept his mouth shut.

Marco's heart sank. But he kept a fake smile plastered to his face. "The David Clarke toast" was Nolan's first invisible strike.


End file.
